


we've yearned for far too long

by ifSarah_yes_elseNO



Category: The Lost Future of Pepperharrow - Natasha Pulley, The Watchmaker of Filigree Street - Natasha Pulley
Genre: M/M, Rings, takes place many years in the future, there is like one reference to pepperharrow, yes they are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifSarah_yes_elseNO/pseuds/ifSarah_yes_elseNO
Summary: If one were to look really closely at the hands of that Japanese watchmaker and his tenant, one would notice a gold and silver ring, respectively.
Relationships: Keita Mori/Thaniel Steepleton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	we've yearned for far too long

**19XX**

The golden sun poured in through the windows and the dying embers in the fire brought little warmth, so Thaniel curled up closer to Mori. He had his arm around Mori’s waist and avoided looking at the sun by hiding behind the nape of his neck. Thaniel could tell it was almost 8, but he didn’t want to leave the bed just yet. The back of Mori’s neck was smooth, and temptation caused Thaniel to begin peppering gentle kisses to it.

“Good morning.” Mori laughed softly, and Thaniel could hear that rose-gold hue. Mori turned around so that he was facing his partner. He kissed him on the lips and gave Thaniel a faint smile. Thaniel kissed him back with just as much love. 

Thaniel looked into Mori’s eyes and thought how age suited him perfectly. Mori was already in his late-60s, but the way the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth crinkled when he smiled at Thaniel made him beautiful. Thaniel ran his fingers through the side of Mori’s hair that was threaded with silver strands. His heart thumped slowly and surely and he knew, after all these years, after everything they have been through, he was still deeply in love with this Japanese man. He kissed his forehead, the side of his eyes, his cheek, and then finally his mouth once again.

Mori said “I love you too,” in Japanese. But he used the phrase reserved only when you truly and deeply love another. 

Mori slowly got up from bed and stretched his aging body. “As much as I would love to spend the day with you here in bed, we have things to do Thaniel.” The warmth from Thaniel’s embrace left him immediately, and he had to resist the urge to go back to the arms of his partner. 

"Kei, what's a few minutes more? We're not getting any younger." 

“Our daughter is coming home,” Mori recalled a telegram he received from her a week ago.

Thaniel slowly sat up in bed and eyed Mori standing at his dresser. He watched his nimble fingers bring up his trousers and button up his waistcoat. A simple thought occurred to Thaniel just then--nearly thirty years they’ve been together. Thirty years he has lived on Filigree Street, harboring a quiet love with a man he had also raised a child with. It brought a certain light feeling to his heart. Thaniel saw Mori pick up a small gold ring on the dresser and place it on his left middle finger. Mori flexed his hand and stared at the small band for a moment before he went downstairs to prepare breakfast. As he left the room, he held his left hand close to his heart.

Thaniel remembers when he first bought that ring. It was a few years ago, a day before Mori’s birthday. It was a warm summer’s evening, and as Thaniel was walking to the station from work, a small jewelry shop caught his eye. Thaniel had always passed this shop on his way home. It was nothing special—it sold necklaces, bracelets, rings, all that sort. But on the window display that day, there was a ring the exact same hue Mori spoke with. Rose-gold. Thaniel saw the usual colors of the London streets that evening, but that certain tint of gold stood out. Thaniel can hear Mori at the back of his mind saying that he doesn't need a gift for his birthday. Every year, he says he already has what he wants. But Thaniel, that stubborn bastard, had already gone ahead and bought the small ring without any hesitation.

“Hold out your hand.” Thaniel had said the night of Mori’s birthday, when they had already celebrated the day with Six. They were sitting in the parlour, enjoying some wine in each other’s company. 

“Hm?”

Thaniel scooted closer to Mori. “Your left hand.”

Mori held out his hand. Long delicate fingers were presented to Thaniel, worn with age and marked with callouses. Thaniel took it and rubbed one of his knuckles and brought it to his lips. 

“Thaniel…” Mori laughed sweetly. He took another sip of his wine then set the glass down. He didn’t mind this feeling on his skin.

Thaniel slid the gold ring onto Mori’s middle finger rather than to his ring finger. They, of course, committed themselves to bachelorhood.

“Oh.” Mori, having been resigned to an ex-clairvoyant, was pleasantly surprised. He looked curiously at the ring. Then at Thaniel.

“Happy birthday.” Thaniel said quietly. “I saw it yesterday. At the jeweler’s shop. It had your color.” 

“Thaniel, I-” Mori started with a soft expression.

Thaniel, suddenly uncertain and filled with a small fear that his gift was too much, said, “But it’s fine if you don’t wear it everyday, I understand if it would get in the way of you working—” 

Mori brought his hand up to the side of Thaniel's face. His thumb stroked the other’s cheek and he leaned in to give Thaniel a kiss. “It’s almost like we’re married, isn’t it?” He inspected the ring with a delighted look in his eye.

Married. The word echoed in Thaniel’s mind. _Married_. It’s an impossible fantasy, but his heart felt full. The word entailed that they would call each other husband. 

It seemed Mori came to that same conclusion, because the flush on his face had turned a deeper shade. 

“I mean, we’ve lived under the same roof for years now.” Thaniel’s hands found Mori’s.

“We’ve raised a daughter together.” He brought one hand up to caress Mori’s face, just as Mori did earlier. 

“We’ve even slept in the same bed…” Thaniel slowly let his hand drift downwards to Mori’s neck, where his collar and shirt were undone revealing his collarbone. He had gotten closer and whispered the last part in his ear. His other hand snaked up Mori’s thigh.

Needless to say, the heat became heavier and clothes became unbearable that night.

Thaniel had a ring too. He held his hand up to the morning light as he pulled on his tie. The silver caught it. Mori had it made for Thaniel in the same year he received his golden band. It was during Christmas.

“It has the color of your eyes,” Mori had said shyly behind his scarf. Although it was dangerous to be seen intimate with each other outside, they were alone on a cool winter’s evening, hidden away from the rest of London. Nobody was going to bother them.

They had just come from a Christmas festival that was being held nearby. Six had gone off to study the colorful electric light bulbs that were hanging all over the place. The two men stood under a dim lamp. In the distance, a pleasant tune was drifting through the air. It must’ve been the carolers.

Mori’s hand found Thaniel’s. He placed the silver ring on his left middle finger. Thaniel’s eyes widened in surprise but then he smiled.

“Now we both have one.” Thaniel said, leaning his forehead against Mori’s. The snow that was nipping at Thaniel’s face was driven away by the heat that just radiated from the other.

Thaniel brought his and Mori’s palms together. His hand was much bigger, but Mori’s hand was warmer. He lined their hands up so that their rings touched each other. Silver and gold. They entwined their fingers, and held hands on that cold night. 

Six noticed the rings when they got home that night, but she only talked about how bright the lights were at the festival. When someone would inquire about the rings on Thaniel or Mori’s hands, they were usually met with a “Oh, it was just a gift from a friend…” or “Someone dear gave it to me…” and the topic wasn’t pushed any further.

This was only natural, wasn't it? It was another small secret they'd keep from the world. They'd glance at their hands and know that they belonged with each other, and the world would be none the wiser. 

This…

All this…

The life they built together, it was more than enough. 

They were each other's past, present, and future.

Katsu had entered the room as Thaniel was reminiscing. They pulled on his pants leg and he lifted him to rest around his shoulders. They weren’t as heavy as they looked. 

“I’m quite hungry, aren’t you?” Thaniel spoke to the octopus and Katsu wiggled a mechanical tentacle as though they understood. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to end MUCH sadder but lmao who wants tears when it comes to these two


End file.
